Stiles & Derek: One Time
by SecretDesires23
Summary: When Stiles reveals to Derek that he is gay, has feelings for him, and more, will Derek feel something between them?    I might do a sequel since I've been asked multiple times. As soon as I get an inspiration, I will write another one, Thanks a lot!


**Hey guys, I'm new to FanFic. So this is obviously my first story. Please tell me if I should write more or write a different story or something. Your feedback will be well appreciated.**

Derek's POV

As we sat in the small circle, I wondered again why I decided to play this little immature, childish game. Scott spun the bottle and it landed on Allison, again. They had their moment, again. Then it was my turn, I spun the bottle it landed on Stiles, again. This was the fifth time I spun the bottle and it landed on Stiles. For every turn I didn't do, I had to strip. If I stripped anymore I would be left naked. I decided to go for it. How bad could it be? It was only seven measly minutes. I mean it wasn't like we would do anything we could sit in the closet and act like we were doing something. I grabbed Stiles by his shirt and dragged him into the closet, which was to my surprise very spacious. As soon as I closed the door behind us, Stiles literally pounced on me as if he had been waiting for this his whole entire life.

"Whoa! Dude what are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"Uhm, I'm just fulfilling the name of the game," he replied.

"Well uhh in case you haven't realized I'm not gay. And if I were, which I'm not, it wouldn't be for you"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" he practically yelled at me. At this point I was sure that everyone could hear us.

"Of course I know that! You think that I would go from being straight to being gay to get it done up the butt with another guy? Are you crazy?"

"Ok, well you don't have to do it up the butt. You can do sixty-nine. It won't be as great but it would work out," he educated me.

"Listen, I don't want to know about your gay ways, ok? And when did you become gay?"

"Uhh that's kinda a hard question to answer, I'm not sure if it was when Scott and I used to take baths together as kids, or maybe it's that time I blew you while you were asle…" His words trailed off realizing that I did not know about this event that Stiles was talking about.

"Wait, hold on. You did what while I was asleep!"

"Oh, nothing…" Before he knew it my hands were wrapped around his neck forcing him to tell me exactly what happened and how it happened. "Well," he continued, "one night I was looking through my phone and realized that I had a picture of you and you looked really hot, so I decided to…"

"You decided to do what?"

"Well, you know…"

"I know what? Just explain and don't stop!"

"Well, I decided masturbate," he continued using the correct terminology, "to it." He paused, and then he continued, "As I thrust harder and my hips jerked forward, I realized that it wasn't enough, that I wanted more. So I left my house came to your house with the intentions of telling you the truth about how I felt about you, only to find you asleep, so I decided to go up and maybe practice what I would say to you. I walked up to your room and saw you looking so peaceful but then I looked down and saw your boner the size of Mount Everest. I just couldn't resist. I came closer and touched it and pulled down your pants…"

As Stiles continued, for some strange reason, I felt a jolt of horniness go through my body. I looked down, glad it was dark and only I could see it that well, my boner was present. As I stood there in only my boxers, I tried to "cool-off" but the way Stiles described me and how he blew me just made me hornier. I COULD NOT be attracted to Stiles Stilinsky! I'm NOT gay! But for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"…I started out with only my hand. Up and down, then the pre-cum came down your shaft so I decided to taste it. So I put my head down and went up and down and sucked and changed pressure which you seemed to like because you started moaning…"

"Ok, so can you hurry up and finish this story, it's been five minutes. There's two minutes left and I kinda need to do something" I said looking down at my boner.

"…Ok, well basically, you were moaning and then you cummed in my mouth and I swallowed…most of it, I instantly went back up and touched my lips to yours to see if there was a spark, which there definitely was. And I sorta left behind a little cum on your lips which I found very sexy. So I licked your boner one last time, then I left."

"You little perv! That's why I woke up with something sticky on my lips and my pants down in the front, I thought I just fell asleep doing my thing."

"Well we have thirty seconds left, would you like to feel the spark for yourself?" Stiles questioned.

"No, but meet me at my house tomorrow at eight. And maybe I'll be lenient and I won't break any of your bones. Bruises are a promise though." Saying that gained back my manliness and I cooled off. I walked out as if that was the most horrible minutes of my life, not that it wasn't, it's just with being a werewolf and all I've come close to death and this little gay moment had nothing on those many near-death experiences.

THE NEXT DAY

Stile's POV

I woke up somewhere around six in the evening as we didn't get home from the little Seven Minutes in Heaven thing until about three in the morning. Derek kept spinning the bottle and getting me and when I spun the bottle I got Jackson or Lydia. Lydia and I made out quite a few times, something I've been waiting for my whole life. Only when our lips met and our tongues battled for dominance I didn't feel what I always expected to feel with Lydia. It was nothing like what I had felt with Derek.

I was up and looking for the perfect outfit to wear for Derek by 6:30. I felt like such a girl. By 7:30 I was sitting at the dining table eating my Tic Tacs like they were food. Finally it was 8 (I decided to leave when I should of arrived, so I wouldn't look like I cared too much) I hopped in my jeep and drove to Derek's house at 80 mph, which still didn't seem that fast.

As I pulled up the winding path to Derek's house I kept going over what to say and what not say before he beat the crap out of me. Then I realized it was stupid to had even show up considering that he had told me that's what he was going to do. I sighed to myself and knocked on the door. Derek came and answered the door shirtless. At that point I really wished I hadn't worn such tight jeans. He turned around and walked upstairs which I assume was my cue to come in, 'Gosh, he had a cute butt' was all I could think of.

We arrived to a room that I had never seen before; the room had a mat in the middle of the floor like something boxers would train on. He was really going to get me good this time. He pulled me to the middle of the floor closed the door and locked it then did the same with the windows he pulled the curtains of the windows across so it was barely lit and no one would be able to witness my death. First Derek slapped me.

Then next thing I knew he laid me on the floor, I thought he would stab a knife through me or something, but what happened next actually made me smile. He touched his lips to mine and I felt those sparks again and saw the fireworks, I hope he did too because I could never get tired of this.

Derek's POV

I couldn't believe I talked myself into doing this, why did I care if there were sparks between Stiles and I, I wasn't gay, and even if I were, I wouldn't like him. I sat in the house's gym waiting for Stiles to arrive, he was twenty minutes late, which I honestly thought he did on purpose, so I decided to mess with him a little bit. I took off my shirt and took a quick shower so my skin would glisten and didn't put on a shirt, I thought about leaving off my pants too but that would have been a bit far.

The doorbell rang and I went down to answer it, Stiles was at the door, finally. He just gawked at me so I turned and just walked up the stairs hoping he would follow. He did. We got up to the gym, but I moved all the equipment for this. I pulled him to the mat then closed and locked the door then did the same to the windows then pulling the curtains closed. His facial expression was terrified and kinda cute. So I decided to take it to my advantage.

I slapped Stiles, but as soon as I did it, I instantly regretted it. Oh well, too late now, I've got to make up for it somehow. I lay him down on the mat and he shut his eyes probably thinking I was about to stab him or something crazy.

I went down on my knees right next to his frightened body and started undoing his jeans, instantly he got a boner. Gosh the kid couldn't hide it for his life; he was very horny, which made this all the more fun. I slowly pulled down his Spongebob boxers. Yes, I said Spongebob boxers. I slowly put my hands over his boner and slowly moved up and down, he opened his eyes and looked at me in confusion, I gave a mysterious smile. I began to move faster then he began to moan, this was my turn to make him completely want me.

I slowly leaned over and flicked my tongue out and licked him, he seemed to like it. So I opened my mouth and put him all in. He was moaning, and screaming my name, and his eyes would roll back in pleasure. It was a perfect combination, I found it so hot. Things got so far.

Next thing I know, I was bent over. Everything happened so fast. It was official, I, Derek Hale, am gay.

**Ok, so I decided to make this a one-shot instead. I'm sorry if you really liked it, and if you hated it, well, ok then. There is no specific reason I decided to have this as a one-shot. I guess I just prefer to write more romance based things. I know this is my first story on FanFic, but I do write other stories. Maybe I'll upload some sometime. Ok thanks for reading.**

**Reviewing would be nice. I would like some feedback, positive or negative. I want to hear it all. Oh and this is only my first FanFic and I have almost 2,000 words here. Well, besides my author's notes. Ok bye!**


End file.
